


When the dust settles

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: One Shot, Wow does Papyrus not die in this dusttale fic, dusttale, im a bad person, papyrus is dark bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: there was a lack of dusttale sans fics out there so i made one! this will be a 3 chapter story soBACK TO FINISHING OTHER PROJECTS!





	When the dust settles

Sans crunched the dust below his feet, his eyes crinkled with mirth. All of the monsters he's came into contact with we're all so weak,especially the dog guard. Pff! Who could even think they were worthy of being in the royal guard, the so called protectors of the underground. ~~ _ **̛̭̰̃M̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃m̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃,̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃m̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃m̛̰̭̃**_~~

 

He looked upon what was within his sights, the friendly town of snowdin. Huh, he didnt think his brothers fight was that far ahead? Ah, well more exp sooner. Which is great because the next area would be Undyne's, which might be a harder battle than the others. Ah, again, the more exp the quicker he can beat the kid.  
~

Sans chuckled as he gripped the sharpened bone, grinning at his brother, who was still pulling the "I think you can do better!" shit. Ah well, he was worth a good what.. 60 exp? 

 

Sans lifted his hand, a gaster blaster appearing. But as he lifted his hand, two things each were clipped to his wrists. Huh? He'd though he got all the snowdin monsters and the waterfall monsters would wait. Hm.. 

 

Sans felt the magic buzz out of him, hellbent on power, his emotions re-flooding his body and giving him clear sight on what he needed to be focused on. Did they clip some kind of magical restraint on him? Where did all of his power go? Is the human still out there? He began to fasten his breathing in an attempt to grasp the situation at hand.. Ok, so maybe they got smart and figured a plan to stop him?

 

Sans struggled against their grasp, screaming and kicking at whoever was nearest to his legs. He felt his kicks hit something though he didnt know what.

 

"SANS PLEASE! YOU;LL ONLY HURT YOURSELF! STOP IT." Papyrus demanded, his voice sounding more stern than Sans had ever heard it, making him stop whatever flailing he was still committing and also earned a small squeak out of sans, the first emotion of fear Sans had felt in 5 years. When did Papyrus get fearless? When Sans started, he was the scardest Sans had ever seen him, and Sans had never seen Papyrus scared that often.

 

"Papyrus.. You know what we have to do. He can't live. Look at his freaking LV!" Undyne said as she used check on Sans.

 

_**\----------** _

_**SANS** _

_**ATK 1 DEF 1 LV 10** _

_**The easist enemy  can only deal one damage. What a joke.** _

_**\----------** _

 

Papyrus contemplated in his mind. He didn't want his brother to die but Sans needed to pay for what he'd done. While Papyrus didn't like pain he himself, thought sans deserved it.

"Just. You Can't Kill Him Ok?  Though, He Does Need To Feel Pain For What He Has Done." Papyrus said, glancing at the smaller skeleton who was glaring at his restraints, eye trying to flicker but not able to reach.

 

"Will do." Undyne said, summoning a spear. Without even as much as asking if Sans was ready she impaled it into his chest. The short skeleton wheezed before letting his wheezes turn into agonized screams. Papyrus listened. His brother needed to feel remorse for what he had done to all those monsters.

 

 

 

 

He will feel what he did.

 


End file.
